Liar
by twistingfate9
Summary: Chuck finds out about Blair and Jack. SPOILERS for latest episodes and 2x15 promo.


**Summery: **Chuck finds out about Jack and Blair. Spoilers for latests episode and 2x15 promo!

**Characters: **Chuck/Blair

**Disclaimer: **not mine. i WISH.

* * *

"_Blair wouldn't touch you."_

"_You should ask her about it."_

"You slept with him!" He's crashing through her door, stumbling over his feet to reach her. "You slept with him, you _slut_." Her hand stops right before his cheek, falls

down to her side. She can't look at him, won't look at him. He smells like scotch and cigarettes, breathing down her neck. "I can't believe you slept with him." He's

stopped yelling, whispering in her ear.

"You let him touch you, let him take you." She's backing away, desperate to get away from him. He's pressed her against a wall, "Did he remind you of me? Is that

why you did it?" She can't breathe; she doesn't want to be here. She can't face this.

"ANSWER ME! Tell me why you did it! Come on Blair, it's not so hard. Why did you let him FUCK YOU?!" Her head knocks back against the wall as she tried to put

space between her and his angry, broken face. His fists hit into the wall from either side of her, pinning her in her place. "Why'd you do it Blair? Why?" His face is red

from anger, eyes livid.

"Because you wouldn't." She whispers, unable to look into his eyes. "Because you ran away." His hands are suddenly all over her, tugging at her shirt, popping

the buttons. One's in her hair, the others shoving up her skirt. "Is this what you wanted then Waldorf? To get your _fix_. Well I hope he made it worth your while." Her

silk blouse is pushed over her shoulders and he's kissing every bit of skin he can reach. Biting her neck, whispering in her ear. "Was it good for you Blair? Did he

make you come the way I do?" She can hear him unzipping his pants and his free hand grasps her breast through her bra, sqeezing. She gasps, tears slipping down

her cheeks because this is everything that she wanted and none of it at the same time. She wanted a bed and candles and his eyes and for him to _love her. _

"No," She chokes out, "No he didn't." He shoves her La Perla thong aside, not waisting time to tease her before he enters her. Quick and hard, and she can feel

every inch of him. "Was this what you wanted Blair? Was it?" He pumps in and out of her frantically, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as she

involuntarily throws her head back and moans. Even as she cries she can't help but enjoy this. It'd been too long since he'd touched her. Only him, always _only him_.

"Did he make you moan like a _whore_?" Her tears spill into her mouth staining it bitter and salty; he kisses her like he's drowning. Tongue molding over hers,

dominating her.

"Chuck," she whispers, hot breath ghosting over his skin. "Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck." She whispers it like a mantra, like she's praying onto him as she feels her

climax building. Her nails rake down his back and she bites into his shoulder as she feels her orgasm washing over her, moaning wantonly in pleasure. He grips her

face in between his fingers and attacks her lips violently, leaving her panting. "I love you." She moans, eyes closed in bliss. He pumps into her violently before

coming inside of her, his eyes shut tight so he won't see her eyes. Her small hands are pushing away his sweaty hair, lips kissing his eyelids. "I love you." She says

again, almost as if it was always this easy for her. He won't say it. He can't say it. He tears himself away from her and she stumbles to the floor at the loss. He

drinks her in; disheveled clothing and sexed up hair. Her cheeks are still wet and her eyes are shining with new tears.

"You're a liar." He grabs the coat he'd dropped on the way in and stalks to the elavator. Catching the sight of her leaning against the wall, eyes crying out in

desperation before the doors slam shut.

* * *

**click it! you know you want to! **

**A/N btw, this was my first attempt at any sort of smut. so.**

**i hope it was okay :)  
**


End file.
